FLW Wrestling: Full Nelson - Episode 17
August 20, 2014: Another week passes by with nothing happening for the most part. I don’t think you need me talking about cleaning my toilet, right? Without Daaron or Cecily for another week, I stand beside Crystal waiting for our introduction for my weekly interview with Bolt. Bolt) “Ladies and gentlemen, the Stars of FLW Wrestling, “The Star” Aaron Highlight and Crystal.” Crystal and I entered the camera’s view. I held Crystal’s hand, while also looking upset. I got mixed reactions due to my actions last week. Bolt) “Is he alright?” he asked Crystal. Crystal) “I don't know nor do I care.” “Crystal, you do care about me, you don’t have to lie,” addressing her before looking at Bolt, “Bolt, I want your enthusiasm next time.” Bolt) “I'm sorry..." "No, no, Bolt, it's fine...BUT if you don't give me a proper introduction," I said as I got in his face, "You WILL be seeing failed stars." I stared into Bolt's eyes. Bolt) “Alright, I understand, but let’s talk about Justin A. Quickie for one moment.” “Him? Why would I talk about him. That little coward, creepy, womanizing disgrace a small taste of what he deserved. He was the one who decided to hide in our,” I pointed to Crystal and I as I continued to speak, “locker room and tried to make something I cannot say happen with Crystal, but he still deserved more for what he pulled. A suplex from the ring to the lightly padded floor, butterfly suplex onto the floor and another into steel steps, followed by two of my DDTs in the ring was not enough.” Bolt) “And Crystal, why did you stop Aaron?” Crystal) Not expecting to be asked a question, she said “Justin is human...No one wanted to see Aaron kill him.” “Kill him? I wasn’t going to kill him! I was going to teach him a lesson!” Bolt) “What lesson would that be?” “Don’t mess with Crystal,” I replied. Crystal) “I can defend myself.” “Well, you screamed for me,” I came back. Bolt) “Uh okay, moving on...Aaron, congratulations. You’re winning streak extended to five wins and zero losses. It must feel good?” “Five wins without a loss is not a huge deal. When I get to twenty-five wins, then may be you can congratulate me. Thanks for the congratulations though.” Bolt) “You’re welcome, and I’m sure relaxing on your new loveseats must have been nice?” “Don’t even get me started on the loveseats.” Bolt) “Well, they must be nice to lay down on and think about how you have a chance to become #1 contender to FLW Wiki’s Championship tonight if you beat “Perfect” Samuel Pride.” “I thought I said I didn’t want to talk about the loveseats?” Bolt) “Alright, then what do you feel about your opportunity to face John Storm if you beat Samuel Pride?” “I cannot wait,” I was interrupted by Samuel Pride before I could continue. “Perfect” Samuel Pride) “Did I just hear my name? I think I did, and Aaron, I’m glad you cannot wait for our match later tonight because I’m sure we’ll tear the roof down.” “Oh, we will tear the roof down. However, I don’t know what you’re thinking, I wasn’t talking about our match. I was talking about my match with John Storm.” “Perfect” Samuel Pride) “...So you’re underestimating me?” “No, not at all,” I said with sarcasm, “I’m just...err...How do I say this...Samuel, we’re the only two with undefeated records right now at five wins a piece, but I’m the toughest opponent you will ever face. Unlike me, your five victories all came from beating those with losing records,” I stated before he interrupted me again. “Perfect” Samuel Pride) “Excuse me? Did you not see my match with Viento last week?” “No, I saw your match. It was impressive, and when I say it, I mean how Viento broke out of your full nelson. That was impressive. “Perfect” Samuel Pride) “Me, not impressive? What are you talking about, I’m the most captivating, the most passionate, the most perfect individual to step in that ring!” he was angry now. I looked at Crystal for a second and nodded at him. “Perfect” Samuel Pride) “In fact, you should be happy you’re facing me, you tag team chump! “Oh my,” I covered my mouth with one hand. “Perfect” Samuel Pride) “This is not fun and games, d*mn it! This is for #1 contendership to become the second FLW Wiki Champion, and I bet you cannot get out of my full nelson.” “Surely you must be joking, right?” “Perfect” Samuel Pride) “No, I’m serious.” “Well then, I bet I can. In fact, I bet I could do exactly what Viento did.” “Perfect” Samuel Pride) “You think so? They don’t call me the Master of the Full Nelson for nothing.” “They sure don’t, but if you think they call you the Master of the Full Nelson for tapping people out, then you’re wrong,” I said as I got into his face, “They only call you the Master of the Full Nelson for your transitions into a Full Nelson Bomb, Full Nelson Slam, Full Nelson Suplex, and a Full Nelson Facebuster. Granted you finished people off with all four of those maneuvers, you have never won by submission.” Crystal) “Aaron, let’s go,” she grabbed my hand. “And if you think you can interrupt me during an interview, you’re wrong. You picked the wrong day to mess with me, so when I see you out there, I will let you put me in your full nelson, but you aren’t going to win. And when you lose, your perfect win-loss record will shatter,” I turned to Crystal, “let’s go,” I looked at Bolt, “thanks for the interview,” and looked back at Samuel Pride, “see you out there nemo.” Crystal and I walked out of the camera’s view and began walking back to our locker-room. Behind us, Bolt kept his microphone by Samuel Pride’s mouth. “Perfect” Samuel Pride) “We’ll see about that,” he mumbled before he walked off quickly in my direction. I remember saying, “Crystal, I kind-of feel better now,” before everything went by so quickly. Two arms would go up my armpits quickly and clench behind my neck. I knew then that Samuel had me in his Full Nelson, but I was unsure about what’s next. My gut told me he was going for a Full Nelson Facebuster, but my mind said he was going to incapacitate me. Crystal) “Samuel, please let him go,” she said worried about me. Although, her plea was not enough for him. Instead he would slam me head-first onto the cold, concrete floor; I was knocked out-cold. ''What do you think of FLW Wrestling: Full Nelson - Episode 17? Awesome Awful Funny Interesting Boring Surprising Disgusting Depressing Strange Long Short Others + Others - Just leaving a vote. '' '' What did you think of FLW Wrestling: Full Nelson - Episode 17? Comment below and let me know. '' FLW Wrestling: Preparation - Episode 18 Category:FLW Wrestling Category:Bolt (FLW) Category:"The Star" Aaron Highlight Category:Crystal Actionaez Category:"Perfect" Samuel Pride